1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Zoom lenses commonly include a lens barrel and a number of lenses. The lenses are received within the lens barrel and arranged along the optical axis of the zoom lens as part of a photographic optical system. The lens barrel can move along the optical axis of the photographic optical system for zooming in or out when focusing. However, the structure of the lens barrels is complex and bulky, compromising compactness trends.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.